


vs the squid

by GatoRasmus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comic, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatoRasmus/pseuds/GatoRasmus
Summary: A seal vs a squid





	vs the squid

**Author's Note:**

> blame [this](https://twitter.com/AndrewChamings/status/1035302560695869440)

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Come and say hi! :D](https://www.pillowfort.io/GatoRasmus)
> 
> visit me on [Tumblr](http://gatorasmus.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
